A technique for controlling the light distribution of the illumination light for illuminating the forward direction of a vehicle based on the detection result of another vehicle with a camera such that glare does not occur in another vehicle such as a preceding vehicle and an oncoming vehicle is known (see Patent Documents 1 and 2 and Non-Patent Document 3, for example).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-211963    [Patent Document 2] WO2008/037388    [Non-Patent Document 3] “Camera Controlled Adaptive Cut-off and Adaptive Partial High Beam Applications” by Bernd Dreier, Ernst-Olaf Rosenhahn (Automotive Lighting Reutlingen, Germany) in a brochure of “8th International Symposium on Automotive Lighting 2009 version 13”